


Introductions.

by Miss_read



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_read/pseuds/Miss_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't think she was in to labels, he was wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions.

It was 11.30pm when Sam got a knock on his door. Normally, he would have taken his gun with him to see who it was, but he had it on good authority that Natasha had just gotten back from a mission in Berlin so it wouldn’t have surprised him if it was her coming round to blow off some steam like she almost always did.  
Knowing this, Sam had little problem opening the door wearing nothing but his sweatpants.

“You knew I was coming.” Natasha smirked when the porch light clicked on and the door opened. She gave him a not-so-subtle once over, her eyes lingering on his chest.  
“Barton texted, said you were on your way back.” He shrugged, stepping aside to let her in. 

Sam watched her every move as she entered, dressed in a pair of jeans that did nothing to hide the perfect curve of her hips. She didn’t want him to see her in combat gear, he noticed and understood, though he had heard that it was quite a sight to see. 

In seconds her lips are on his and her arms were around his neck. His hands dropped to her waist and he began walking backwards to his bedroom until the back of his knees hit the bed. Sam turned them around to lay her down, his fingers working at the button of her jeans. 

“Mission go well?” He asked as he pulled them down, kissing along her inner thigh as he did so.  
“Kind of want to forget about it.” Natasha mumbled, kicking her jeans off of her ankles.  
“Y’know, my job is to talk about stuff like this.” Sam looked up at her, hooking his fingers in her panties but not pulling them down.  
“I don’t really come here to talk, Sam.” She huffed, and it sounded meaner than she wanted it to. 

Sam drew back and sat up on his knees “I’m starting to feel a little cheap, Nat.”  
“You know that’s not what I meant.” Natasha rested up on her elbows “I come to you to get away from all of that. It’s like my vacation.”  
“But are you just here for the sex?” His eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

Natasha had to think for a moment. She’d never thought to put a name to what she and Sam had been doing. She liked spending time with him, he was sweet and funny, the sex was amazing. More than once Natasha had stayed the night, woken up to breakfast in bed and spent the day with Sam. It was more than friends with benefits. It was more than sex. 

“No. I’m here for you.” Natasha said softly “I want you.” 

Sam was so far gone for her that it was crazy. Since he first saw her when she picked Steve up, she was always on his mind. He’d told all his friends about her and looked forward to the times she’d come over and he could spend the night making her feel good. 

“Good.” He smiled and ducked his head back down. Sam tugged down her underwear and dove right in. His mouth set to work, licking and suckin in all the right places that had Natasha moaning and keening in minutes.

Natasha fought to keep her hips on the bed and not raised them into the air as Sam’s mouth sealed around her clit and he slipped two long fingers into her. 

“Sam.” She breathed “Fuck, just like that.”  
The sound of her voice just spurred him on and he pushed her legs further apart to crook his fingers further into her.  
“God. Oh God.” Natasha keened. 

It wasn’t long before he got her to come in a series of short gasps and moans. He lifted his head to watch her and if he didn’t have as much willpower as he did, he would have come just looking at her.  
There wasn’t a single moment where Sam didn’t think Natasha was the most beautiful woman in the world. Whether she was completely kicking ass or tangled in his sheets, he was crazy about her. 

=

It’s around 3am when they finally fall off eachother and sink into the mattress.  
“I think we’ll have to sleep through breakfast.” Sam panted, staring up  
“I’ve heard of a thing called brunch, we can try that.” Natasha smiled a little. 

They spend a moment catching their breath before Sam speaks up again.  
“I’d like you to meet my friends.” He said simply.  
“What?” Natasha rolled to face him, her eyebrows scrunched slightly in a small frown.  
“Nothing big. Just drinks.” Sam tried his best to not sound as anxious as he was “I’ve told them about you and frankly they don’t believe that you exists..” 

Natasha sat up, not bothering to cover her now bare breasts “You didn’t tell them everything, did you?”  
“No! Of course not!” He replied quickly, supporting himself up on his elbows “Just that you’re gorgeous, funny, smart, strong, etcetera etcetera..”  
“Oh really, and they don’t believe such a woman exists?” She smirks and Sam can feel the tension flow out of him as he laughs. 

“They don’t doubt your existence, they just doubt that a girl like you would waste her time with a guy like me.”  
“Well I think that it’s time well spent” Natasha smiled “I’d love to prove them wrong.” 

=

Friday night at their usual bar, Sam waits with his two best friends (Not including Steve, who blows these two doofus’ out of the water). 

“She’s runnin’ late, Sammy. Maybe you should call the agency again.” Cal teased as he leant against the bar. Cal was shorter than him by a few inches with a head of light blonde hair.  
“I aint you, Cal. I don’t need hookers.” Sam shoved him lightly. “She had a meeting at work.”  
“A meeting, eh? That’s one hell of an excuse.” His other friend, Jack, smirked. 

Sam rolled his eyes just as she enters and you’d have to be blind to have missed her. 

Her hair was in carefully placed curls, framing her face. She was wearing a blue blouse tucked into a black skirt that hugged her curves generously under a leather jacket. Her black high heels made her legs go on for miles and Sam faintly registered the sound of somebody letting out a low whistle. He would have looked around to find out who it was, but he was too mesmerised, looking at her. 

Natasha’s eyes scanned the bar until they landed on Sam, standing open mouthed with two other guys who were also transfixed on her. 

“No way.” Cal muttered as Natasha sauntered over.  
“That’s not-” Jack began, but Sam cut him off with a grin.  
“It is.” 

When she reached him, Natasha wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck and pressed her lips against his.  
“Hey.” He blinked when she pulled away, a little dazed.  
“Hey, how was your day?” Natasha said brightly, sliding a hand down to rest on his chest.  
“Better now..” Sam smiled and leaned in for another kiss, only to be dragged back into reality by the sound of Cal clearing his throat. 

They broke apart and looked at Sam’s friends. It was Natasha who spoke first.  
“How rude of me. You must be Cal and Jack.” She greeted warmly “I’m Natasha, Sam’s girlfriend.”  
Sam almost swallowed his tongue, after months of not putting a label on it, Natasha had just admitted that they were in a relationship. 

It took some convincing, but eventually Cal and Jack believed that Sam had managed to get a girl as amazing as Natasha.

The four played a few games of pool, Natasha one every time and was rewarded with a lingering kiss from her boyfriend. 

“Natasha, seriously. Blink twice if you’re here against your will.” Cal joked as she came back with another round of drinks while Sam played Jack at darts.  
“Please, nobody can make Nat do something she doesn’t want to do.” Sam scoffed as he tossed the dart, hitting a few centimetres off the bullseye. He wasn’t quite Barton, but he wasn’t bad. “She could take me down in 5 seconds.” 

“I bet she can.” Jack chuckled. 

 

At the end of the night, Natasha smiled and said her goodbyes to his friends before they headed back to Sam’s place.  
“So,” He began, snaking an arm around her waist as they walked “Girlfriend?”  
“Don’t act so surprised.” Natasha rolled her eyes, but her lips were curved into a fond smile. "I really care about you, Sam. And if that means that I'm your girlfriend, that's fine with me."  
“To be honest, I’m glad you said it because I had no idea how I would introduce you.” Sam chuckled.

He just hoped it wouldn’t be too long before he could introduce her as his wife.


End file.
